The House that Built Itself
The House that Built Itself ist eine Story aus den Rafiki Remembers Geschichten. Text Übersetzt Hyena war gelangweilt von ihrem Haus und wollte sich ein neues an einem anderen Ort bauen. Sie sah ich in der Umgebung um und fand schließlich hinter einem Buch ein schönes Plätzchen. En großer Dornbusch sowie ein großer Felsen gaben ihr etwas Privatsphäre. Dies ist der perfekte Ort für mich!, sagte Hyena. „Ich bin jetzt zu müde um anzufangen, aber ich werde morgen anfangen das Graß zu entferne.“ Jetzt ist es passiert, Serval die Buchkatze war auch auf der Suche nach einem Ort, um ein neues zuhause zu bauen. Es ist einfach passiert dass sie die gleiche Stelle gefunden hat wie Hyena und er ihr ebenfalls gut gefallen hat. Sie machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und räumte ein Rasenstück frei. Als Hyena am nächsten Tag kam fand sie einen großen Fleck Erde. „Dieser Ort ist noch besser, als ich dachte, sagte sie.“ Das Graß hat sich erledigt. Jetzt kann ich mit dem bauen anfangen. Und so fing sie an. Als sie gegangen war kam Serval, meine Güte!“ Keuchte sie.“ Der Boden hat sich eingependelt. Ich gehe und hole etwas Holz. “Sie sammelte mehrere Baumstämme, und setzte sie in das Loch am Boden. Hyena kehrte zurück „Diese Baumstämme sind in mein Loch gefallen, witzig ich bemerkte sie nicht davor“, sagte sie. Und machte aus den Baumstämmen Grundrisse für das neue Haus. Am nächsten Tag kam Serval zurück und sah den Grundriss. Sie schnitt etwas Bambus und befestigte sie an Pfosten um ein Dach zu bauen. Nach ihrer getanen Arbeit ging Hserval zurück nachhause. Hyena kam zurück um weiter zu bauen und war überrascht, das Dach zu sehen. „Ich werde das Graß benutzen um das Dach zu bestreuen. „sagte sie. Dies tat sie auch. Als Serval zurück kam war Sie überrascht das Haus fertig zu sehen, mit einer Sache. Sache. "Ich muss das Haus in zwei Teile teilen, so dass die eine Hälfte t für mich und meinen Mann ist und die andere Hälfte für die Kinder, sagte sie." Dann kann ich in zwei Tagen wieder kommen und wir können einziehen. Separat hatte Hyena die gleiche Idee. Nach zwei Tagen kam jeder in das Haus ohne den anderen zu sehen und begannen sich im selben Raum einzurichten. Beiden fiel etwas zur gleichen zeit herunter und ohne zu wissen vorher der Lärm kam oder was es war rannten sie davon. Als beide schließlich zur ruhe kamen, fanden sie sich an derselben Stelle wieder. „Du wirst mir nicht glauben was mir gerade passiert ist“, sagte Hyena. „Ich fand diesen wunderbaren ruhigen Ort um ein neues zuhause zu bauen, aber dann hat sich das Haus angefangen sich selber zu bauen. Dann als ich einziehen wollte kam ein unheimlicher Lärm. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber es machte mir nagst und ich rannte davon.“, sagte sie. Nun, das ist sehr seltsam“, sagte Serval, weil mir ist genau das gleiche passiert. Als sie das sagte dämmerte es beiden und sie wussten sofort was geschah. Sie sind sofort in entgegengesetzte Richtungen geflohen und haben sich danach nie wieder gesehen. Story House1.jpg House2.jpg Kategorie:Rafiki Remembers